


Beneath the Skin

by purplecelery



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Silver, But surprisingly little smut for me, Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Suspension, Smut, Top Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: Flint ties up Silver, there are accidental feelings involved.As an aside, rope is called line on ships just in case that language is not familiar.The position in this is based of this, with some adjustments: https://theropediary.tumblr.com/post/150654596642/my-third-attempt-at-self-suspension-done-in-the





	Beneath the Skin

Flint took a steadying breath. Standing still, his eyes closed and focused on centering himself on this moment. The air in the captain’s cabin was warm, warm enough for him to feel it raise heat on the back of his neck. Though this same air would still leave pricks of cool on large swaths of bare skin. Flint walked over his desk, opened a drawer, and placed the lengths of line found in it on the surface of the desk.

Looking over at Silver, he let his gaze run over him. The boys curls, his chest softly rising and falling, anticipating what was to come. His palms were flat on his thighs, stilling himself for Flint. Finally he held Silver’s gaze. Silver’s eyes were big as saucers watching him work. He couldn’t help but let a smile curl around the edge of his mouth, both smug and reassuring at once, as he slowly moved back towards the boy who helped him regain his ship and rightful Captaincy.

He ran the flats of his hands along Silver’s hair, reveling in the fluttering of his eyelashes. Their relationship had become riddled with the threads of burgeoning trust. Silver would affix no legendary evil to him, and Flint would show him how to accept the solidity of their partnership in return. Running his hands out from over his hair to cup his face, he traced a thumb over his lips. Dutifully Silver opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out over the tip of his finger. Flint allowed him a taste before pulling his hand away, only to move downwards towards his shirt.

Finding the edges of shirt he shifted it from where it was tucked. Silver lifted his arms, to aid his revelation. Flint admired the expanse of the boy’s chest with the sweep of his hands, before lifting his nails back up leaving red trails along his torso. He watched, intent, as Silver worked his lip between his teeth at the sensation.

“Stand.”

Matching the pace of their breathing, Silver stood. Flint then began removing the rest of Silver’s clothing, letting them fall around his feet. Flint took a step back.

“Step out.”

And Silver did, once again entering his Captain’s space, his breath hitching as Flint ran his hands over his arms, before walking away again. Picking up the first length of rope, Flint returned to Silver kneeling at his feet. He tapped a finger on his thighs, indicating for him to open his stance. Once adjusted Flint traced the length of the line with his hands in near worship before leaning in to Silver, tracing the tip of his tongue along the inside of his thighs, along the front of each, and caressing the backside. He looked up. Silver nodded.

Taking the middle of the line Flint wound it around the base of his balls, while creating a pearl of a knot between them and the underside of Silver’s length. Looking up at Silver’s flush he looped the line around the base of him, leaving a pearl on the top there as well before wrapping another turn around his cock. Satisfied he moved to Silver’s left thigh, winding the first wrap around him followed by a second and a third.

Flint let that half of the line drop over his shoulder. Taking the next half of the line he wound again three times, this time around his right thigh. Unable to help himself Flint pulled Silver towards him by the rope, taking Silver’s interested cock into his mouth. He moaned at the taste of him. He ran his tongue around the crown of his cock, mimicking the way the line wrapped around his base. Silver let out a breath of arousal as Flint pulled away, placing a hand at his center above his groin. Lightly he traced his nails along his hips, before landing his palm again against his center. Pulling his hand away Flint laid the line diagonal across the boy’s body, hitching it high up over his left hip.

Gently Flint took his other hand and plied at Silver’s cheeks, rubbing at his center. Silver couldn’t help the whine that left his lips. Small though it was, it made Flint smile. To the chorus of Silver’s heavy breathing Flint continued to run the line from his right thigh to left hip, between his cheeks, around in front of his cock, and repeated three more times. Taking the other length Flint repeated the process around his right hip. Flint kissed above where the line crossed itself, before securing the two ends of line together.

Flint stood, letting his gaze move along Silver’s body with his rising. As he reached Silver’s face he offered him a smile for Silver to sense.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, Captain,” Silver breathed out. His eyes had been closed for a while. He couldn’t remember if he knew how to lift them anymore.

Flint nodded. He placed a finger on each yielding eyelid and cupped the back of his head. Flint briefly stepped away to grasp the next piece of line, quickly returning. Halving it he stood behind Silver, wrapping it gently around his forehead before the next wraps reached his eyes. When they were fully covered his secured it behind his head. Satisfied he helped ground Silver once more by tracing the lines of his arms. He whispered in his ear, “I need you to lie on your side now.”

  With Flint guiding him Silver gently rested himself on his side. Flint took a moment next to him, leaning their foreheads together to breathe as one. He then reached down and stroked over Silver’s cock.

“You look so good like this.” Flint twisted his hand as he swiped up. “Still, and quiet, I can see you for the first time.” Silver let out a low keen as Flint tightened his grip on Silver’s cock, speeding up his movement. His breath started to gain a high pitch to it, and a tear looked to leak out from behind the mask. Flint noticed and replaced his hand with his clothed thigh, rolling it up against Silver’s length, as he wiped away Silver’s tear with his hand. The firm press of his thigh bringing Silver to the edge. When he started tensing with his near release, his cock straining against the line wrapped around it, Flint removed his thigh, brushing his hands along Silver’s back.

“No, please” Silver whispered.

“It will wait,” Flint responded quietly, gentling his hand against Silver’s face. “I need you to raise your legs behind you and bend your arms to them.” Silver promptly obeyed. Flint took the next piece of line he’d brought with him in hand. This part he moved efficiently through. After teasing Silver’s body so, Flint began about tying together Silver’s feet to his hands, bowed behind his back. Flint took in a moment to appreciate the curve of his spine. He traced the lines of rope around his wrists and ankles, impressing into Silver’s body that this line is Flint. It is Flint pressing into his skin, the bindings nothing without him.

“We’re going to get up now.”

Silver only let out a hum of response, acknowledging that they were finally at the main purpose. Bending Silver over his shoulder Flint took the long length of line at his hips in hand before hoisting himself up. Carefully Flint stood on the chair Silver had been sitting in, now with Silver carefully over his shoulder grounding him. He took the line in his right hand and threw it around the support beam in the roof of the cabin. He repeated this twice more. Then he tied a round turn and two half hitches and secured them. Slowly Flint released Silver while getting down from the chair, lifting it aside.

The line extending from Silver’s hips held him. Silver’s head pointed towards the floor with his feet and hands proudly behind him, showcasing that beautiful dip of his back. The curls that escaped the mask floated down around his face. His cock proudly leaking, curved like the rest of him now. Flint approached him and teased his chest from his sternum, up his throat, to his lips. Again he rested his thumb there. Again Silver opened his mouth. They were a new yet somehow well worn story. Silver accepted him when he shouldn’t. Flint forgave him when he shouldn’t. Somehow this seemed already carved into the stone of Flint’s story. It was true. They were true.

Blood began to flow to Silver’s face, his neck strained with it. The blush grew over his ears and flushed his cheeks. Caressing his left ear Flint breathed out, “You are a work of art. Sculpturs would have worshiped your body. Each one fighting for who could carve you first. Make you immoral. Make you theirs.”

Never have words rung so clearly through Silver’s mind: _I’m yours._

Never had Flint heard so clearly with no words spoken, _he’s mine._

Silver rested there in a trance while Flint watched him. A deep silence swept over them both. Swept up in experiencing the singular. Their bodies working as one, their breath moving as one, their hearts somehow entangled. Fused together as if the rope had somehow stolen parts of Flint and seared them into Silver’s skin, burrowing deep until permanently lodged inside Silver never to be returned.

They both felt the danger.

They both felt the shift.

Flint moved to him and pressed a kiss, their first, to Silver’s torso.

Silver’s body swayed with his, the bare movement of the chaste press of lips rippling throughout his entire body. Flint feeling the echo, just as powerful, wash over him.

They held this in them, stilled again, listening to the reverberations.

Flint was the one to interrupt it. He presented his hand in front of Silver’s mouth.

“Wet it.”

Silver set about his task with consuming desperation. Sucking in each digit between his lips. Letting the excess saliva formed in his mouth grace Flint’s hand. Releasing all his adoration, all his wonder, at this shared moment into this one action allowed him. When Flint removed his hand he let out a small cry. Flint pet his head to return him to stillness.

Moving up his body, Flint raised his hand to begin rubbing Silver’s cock. Flint smiled as Silver whined, continuing to run the length of his cock. It looked so beautiful, it was weeping with his wet and straining from its earlier teasing. The line trapping the blood in his cock as it tried to run south. Flint took his other hand and massaged Silver’s ass. Both caught in the pressure of the line against his hole. It rubbing him bare the way Flint could. The pressure a reminder of where Flint _could_ be. All the while Flint’s hand running restlessly up his length, twisting around his head, Silver breathing heavily, tears flowing from his eyes, his face puffy from the rush of blood in his face. All of what he was experiencing was beyond anything he knew...and before he could stop the onrush he was coming. Come spurting over Flint’s hand as he stroked him through it all the while petting his ass as a reminder.

Flint felt heady with it.

“It’s time to come down.” Flint saw him nod and he brought the chair over. Stood up on it, secured Silver over his shoulder and released him. Carefully he got off the chair and brought Silver over to his cot.

“I’m going to leave the mask for last.” First he grazed his ankles and hands, before slowly removing the binds. As it fell away Flint leaned in and licked along the sides of the indents in his skin.

 _It is me,_ Flint thought.

He repeated this process with his middle. Slowly unwinding him, slowly caressing him with his tongue. Flint put the line on the floor. It could be coiled later.

Now to bring him back. Flint cradled Silver’s face in both his hands before slowly releasing the mask. Flint helped lower Silver’s head to the cot when he was free.

“Open your eyes, John.”

Blinking he did. Flint gave him a small smile. After a small moment Silver did the same.

He was safe.

He was _safe._

“Thank you.”

Flint simply smiled and stroked Silver’s hair. The two of them settling in the feeling of the irrevocable.


End file.
